Rats, Cats, Dogs and School
by Invader Q
Summary: My first FF. I'm not good at summaries. KibaxOc..or is it? Rated mostly for strong language. Enjoy! Uh, sorry, i don't know how to fix chap. 2
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first ever fan fiction. thingie I hope you like it! Flames are welcome as is advice and thoughts on the story. I have a pretty good idea were this is going to go but its just an outline. "Normal talking" _Character thoughts" (Author's thoughts)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.

Warning: This fic will probally include bad laguage, child abuse, maybe some self mutilation, maybe some drugs, and probally alchohol useage (wow...i just reread that..it make me sound like a emo druggie or sumthin' XD But come on! Its Kiba!) But don't worry, it's not like its all dark and crap..I've been told that most of it's funny

---Kiba was relaxing on one of the high branches of a large tree on the outskirts of town.

It was near a stream that flowed past creating the most calming ambiance. He loved it here. The sun had started to set sending a beutiful red-orange stretching across the sky.

"Gettin' late...I better start home soon." Kiba uttered to himself quietly.

Almost as soon as the words left his lips he heard the soft sounds of feet treading quickly across the grass.

"Socrates!" (_pronounced "sa-crat-eaze" not "so-crates" as most would think) _A girl about the same age as Kiba _(which i'm making 16) _ yelled in a pissed-off tone.

"Socrates, I know you ran out here into this field! So just come out now and I promise I won't kill you for hiding!"

Kiba jumped down out the tree, needless to say he scared the hell out the girl...

"AHH! What the-"

"You lost you're boyfriend or somthing?" Questioned Kiba, completely ignoring the fact that he might have just cut a year off her life.

"You jackass! Who the hell do you think you are, just jumping randomly out of trees scaring poor unsuspecting girls!...wait, boyfiend? No no, i'm...looking for...um..never mind, there he is!" the girl quickly walked around the boy nealing next to a seemingly random patch of flowers.

"So you were looking for a flower named Socrates?"

"...huh? Do you listen to yourself talk?" she spoke glacing over her shoulder "I was looking" She reached down into the flower bed "...for..this!" She stood up as she turned around holding up a huge white rat. "This! This is Socrates!"

Kiba just stared...he had never seen such a big rat..it was as bi as his own head.. like a small cat or somthing..

"my god...are you sure its not a cat!" she laughed at this

"_he's cute when he's confused" She though to herself _"He _is_ kinda big isn't he? Oh no! It's getting so dark! I better get home!" It had indeed grown from a brilliant orange to a stary sky. "Good bye!" she ran off quickly carrying Socrates and disapeared from his sight.

" Shit...I forgot to ask her her name..." Kiba started walking home pulling out and lighting a cigarette regreting his idiocy. Draging on his cigerette he recalled her face and body. Long, slightly wavy black hair with purple streaks randomly flowing though it. Nice more-than-modest but not "look-at-me-i'm-a-slut" curves _(I really hope you actually understand what the hell i'm talking about) _and a gorgeous face.

At Kiba's House

Kiba dashed up the steps trying to avoid any family members. It was really hard to keep it a secret that he smoked from his parents cause every one in his family had a hightened sense of smell. He pulled his hoodie off tossing it into a pile of dirty clothes spraying it with Axe _(i personally hate axe but it's the only one i've heard of)_ to hide the sent of smoke and flopped down onto his bed.

Akamaru sleeping soundly next to him, he fell asleep.

At "the girl's" house

"NEZUMI YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry Nora... it's just..Socrates got away from me and-"

"Nezumi, you can't stay out past dark the _first_ night we move here!"

Noraneko stood at 6ft, more than half a foot taller than Nezumi, Leaning over her sending her a deathly glare. A tiny steel blue kitten ploped atop his messy black, green streaked hair staring as well. _(If you have yet to figure it out i'll tell you: Nezumi is "the girl" and Noraneko is her older brother" _

"Stop looking at me like that! You cat freak!"

"GASP!" he said in mock anger "Well I _never_!...well your a RAT FREAK!

"You have got to be the stupidest brother there has ever been..."

"Aww thats so sweet . I love you too!"

"You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman..."

"I'm expecting in two months, can't you tell? I'm huge!" He made his voice sound as feminine as posible.

"..idiot.." a smile playing on her lips

Nora just smiled back, the cat on his head purring softly.

"So where's Ed?

"Sleeping..it's past his bedtime, where else would he be?"

"Yeah.."

"So did you map some of Konoha?

"Yeah...some, I got all the good relaxing areas and the restruants marked down. And I met the cutest boy here" she pointed to a small area next to a stream on the map. "Well to be fair I didn't really meet him...i forgot to ask him his name in all the hurry to find Socrates and get back here."

"And you never will meet him! Who knows what the boys around here are like, and I don't need to be worring about you and some boy.."

" Nora, i'm 16 years old! Let it go! You're so overprotective! I can date if I want!

"No way! And if you were to date I'd have to meet this guy. There's no way I'd let you go out with some perv...

"You mean like you?"

"Watch what you say about your older brother!"

"Well it is true, G'night!"

Nezumi laughed as she ran up the steps to her room.

She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep. Socrates curled up next to her. Her other rats sleeping in random places through out her room.

------End of Chapter One------

Ok...I really hope it wasn't as awful as I think it is...Its 7:13 in the morning...i've been up all night, so if there are any grammar or spelling errors i'm sorry. Ok, Good Night people!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy reading this! WARNING: there will be worse swearing in future chapters, so if you don't like stuff like that don't read.Um, this may be wierd but I hate the way "he said" and "she said" sounds, so if this FF starts to sound like a script i'm apologize now... Oh yeah, here's a recap "Normal Talking" _"Character Thoughts" (author thoughts)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

---The New Kid on th Block---

----BEEEEP...BEEEEP...BEEEEP...BEEEEP...BEE-

Kiba slammed his hand down onto the "Snooze" button on his clock.

"Damn it...just a few more minutes..." Kiba mumbled from within the sheets and fell bak asleep.

"KIBA! WAKE THE FUCK UP! School starts in 15 minutes!" The voice echoed through the house and reached Kiba's ears. His eyes shot open and stared at his clock. The red lights flashed "7:00" _(i'm making school start at 7:30)_

_Fuck..I must have slept though the alarm!_

Kiba shot out of his bed and took a quick 5 minute shower. He threw on some clothes grabed his bag and ran out of his room with Akamaru at his heels.

"Kiba! This is the 4th time this week I had to wake you up!"

"Dad! I'm going to be late! I don't have time for one of your lectures."

"Don't talk back to me!" Kiba was half paying attention to what he was saying and it sliped out...

"Fuck you!"

At School

"Kiba, were'd ya get the black eye?" A certain loud blonde asked.

"It's nothin', I just got in a little fight last nite.." He lied.

"Who with?"

"..I dunno.."

"How can you not know?"

"It was dark... he had a hood on.."

"Did you win?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..sure."

Naruto had a good idea that Kiba was lying considering the rumors that went around about his family but decided to drop it. He walked off to find somone to talk to when the teacher, Mr. Iruka, walked into the classroom.

"Ok class, please be seated. I have an announcement to make."

The teens scuttered to their seats. _(Yeah "scuttered"'s a word, I was shocked too...I thought I had just made it up till I checked Maybe some of you had noticed new faces around town. We have a new student. Nezumi please come in."_

Nezumi walked to the front of the class room from the hall way.

"Hi! Im Nezumi Twitch. _(Yeah, Twitch! Got a problem with that! (then send me a messge and i'll change it XP)) _

"Ok Miss Twitch, I'll let you pick your own seat...you can sit anywhere thats empty seeing no one is absent today."

"Ok, thanks Mr. Iruka." Nezu glanced around the class room, considering which seat would be best. She spotted Kiba (who she doesn't know is Kiba but she reconized him) way in the back and saw that the seat next to him was empty. _This year is going to be awsome . _ She walked over to Kiba and ploped down next to him.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting being put in your class." She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I actually wasn't expecting to see you ever again." A small smirk creeping onto his face.

"Now. Before I forget to ask again. What is your name?"

"Heh, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And I already know who are."

"Yeah, lets talk later..i don't want to get in trouble for talking on my first day."

"'K...so if we do get the chance to talk today wanna meet after school at the place we met last nite"

"Sure."

Later, During the Same Class

"Alright,"Iruka spoke from behind his desk "I've covered all the material we needed to cover today. So you can spend the class as you please."

A cheer sounded throughout the class room.

"So Kiba, were'd you get the black eye..did you get in a fight after I went home?" Nezu asked

"Uh yeah...it's nothin...So you just moved here?'"

"Yeah, we just got here yesterday. I havn't even had the time to unpack my stuff, I was to busy looking through town. I only got half way through since Socrates ran away."

"Oh yeah, your rat. So, who all do you live with?"

" My older brother, Noraneko, and my little brother, Ed."

"Did somthing happen to your parents..I don't mean to pry...if you don't wanna talk about it-?"

"It's ok...I never knew my dad and my mom died some time ago...It doesn't bother me as much as people would think" she gave him a reasuring smile.

"Do you care if I ask how?" he asked wishing to know more about her.

"Not at all." She gave him a kind smile as she spoke dispite the grim subject. "She fell down the steps..and broke her neck..I was only five so I didn't comprehend that "mommy wasn't coming back" well and it hit me pretty hard. But it's been more than ten years so it doesn't hurt much anymore."

"I'm sorry.."

"No, please don't feel sorry for me" she waved her hands in front of her. "I hate reciveing pity, and I got to live wih my grandma till my brother turned 18 and decided to move out here. And I have the coolest grandma!..wow that sounded lame..." Kiba couldn't help it, he just started to laugh. "Hey! Are you laughing at me? Thats so rude!" Dispite her outburst she started to laugh as well. "Why are we laughing again?"

"I'm not sure.."

They both stoped and stared out into space trying to think of the reason.

"Oh well...oh! There was somthing I wanted to ask you." Kiba said after thinking for a few moments.

"Shoot."

"Would you like to-"

"Hey Kiba. Hey new girl!" Naruto stood in front of Nezumi's desk staring at her with his blue eyes.

"_Damnit Naruto! I was just about to ask her out!"_ Kiba yelled in his head at the obnoxious blonde

"Hello, my name is Nezumi Twitch. You are..?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Welcome to Konoha!"

"Naruto, your interupting a conversation we were having.."

"Oh lighten up Kiba!" Naruto patted Kiba on the hard on the back that just made him more annoyed.

"So," Naruto turned to Nezu. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"_What? NO! Naruto if you ask her out i'll..." _Kiba thought to himself.

"No..I just broke up with my boy friend a few weeks before we moved."

"Would y-"

"Naruto," Kiba quickly butted in " I think Ino wants to talk to you!"

"Why would she want to talk to me? She made it really clear it was over between us. If she really wants to talk to me, it can wait." Kiba sighed "So Nezu..may I call you Nezu?"

"Sure, thats what my brothers call me."

"Ok, Nezu, would you like to go somwhere after school?"

"_Please say no..." _Kiba thought hopfully.

"Hm, you seem like a nice guy, sure." Two smiles and a frown.

"_...fuck..." _ The single word echoed through Kiba's mind.

"So i'll pick you up at 7?"

"Oh. Um..maybe it would be better if we just meet somwhere...if my brother knew I was dating someone he'd kill you. He's way to overprotective."

Naruto seemed to become a little nervous at this. The entire time Kiba held his face in his hands, vaguely paying attention to the conversation.

"_Naruto...why him...oh well...he doesn't stay with girls for long _..._I give it a week..."_

"Hey, Kiba? You ok?" Nezu patted him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh? Yeah..just a headache"

"That probaly the punch you took last night." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah, probaly." "_I'm a better lier then I thought...my lies can actually be reasons for other lies..."_

"Hello Nezumi! Kiba!" Ino gave a small wave to Nezu.

"What about me?" Naruto asked fully knowing it was becuse they had just broken up.

"Hello _Naruto_...happy now?" she turned back to Nezumi. Naruto mumbled somthing that sounded like "rude bitch". Ino just shot him a quick glare.

" I just wanted to introduce myself to the new kid. So where did you move from?"

"You're actually the first to ask me, I'm from Sunagakure." _(that would be the Village Hiiden in the Sand)_

"Cool. Well, I gotta go. It was a pleasure meeting you Nezumi." She held out her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine...well there was my cliche' for the day." They breifly shook each other's hands and she walked off.

"Well she seemed nice..I don't know why you hate her so much Naruto." Nezu stated.

"She dumped him for Shikamaru." Kiba replied simpily.

"That's awful.." she turned her head to look at Ino. Sure enough she was with a boy with brown hair that he kept in a pony tail. "He's not even cute.." _(Please don't kill me Shikamaru fans...I think he's cute too but Nezu doesn't) _"So what are you planning for our date tonight? Cause I have no idea what there is to do around here."

"You wanna just meet somewhere and go from there? Lets say..in front of the Hokage faces? You should know where that is."

"Yeah, one of the few places do I know."

RIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIING

"Ok class, I'll see you on Monday." Mr. Iruka attemted to speak over the clattering of chairs and voices.

"So whats your guys' next classes?" Nezumi asked. "I got.." She glanced at her schedule. "Yes! I got science!

Kiba just stoped, stared and pointed at her "Whoa..she's excited about a class..." Naruto had a look of utter confusion on his face.

"How can this be.." Naruto said but with no emotion in his voice..he was to confused to

"My god guys..Oh! You guys are "The Stupid Kids" of your school."

"Who are you calling stupid?" They both yelled in unison.

"Calm down...evey school has them...There the kids that don't care about the "then" and only the "now". And well...there "stupid", rowdy, and hyper."

"Oh ok." They replied in unison again.

"Well anyway, I love Biology...as long as I don't have to hurt a living being! I love animals! But none the less, it's extremely interesting to me!"

"Gym is the only resonable subject." Kiba claimed.

"I agree."

"Gym is one of the only classes we don't even really need.." Nezu argued.

"Sorry, I'm going to be late if I don't start walking faster to class" Naruto spoke up.

"Ok, if I don't see you till tonight, bye!"

"Bye."

"Cya Naruto."

"Cya"

Naruto continued a fast walk down the hall.

"So what do you have Kiba?"

"Heh, actually I have Bio too."

"Oh yay 'cause I have no idea where the hell i'm going."

The laughed and walked to class.

There you go, Chapter 2. I have a little bit of Chapter 3 written but not enough to post. I'd love to recive some revews so I know pepople are actually reading this but I will post chapters non the less.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry the last Chapter came out like that...I don't know what happened...It wasn't like that when I typed it up. Here's Chap 2. Enjoy!

Crazy Siblings and Getting Ready

School let out at 2:45 which gave Nezu roughly four hours to get ready. As soon as she opened the door she was glomped by her brothers and bombed with questions.

"How was your first day?"

"Did you make some new fiends?"

"Were the people there nice?"

"How was you walk there?"

"Was it really long?"

"How much homework did you get?"

Ed and Nora stared at their sister expecting answers.

Nezu let out a small laugh. " Ok...umm...Good. Yes. Most of them. Fine. No not really, just about a 10 minute walk. See previous answer. None today...anymore questions?

"Yes" Ed answered. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"Well cat freak over here can help you with that!" She placed her hand on Nora's shoulders.

"Sorry rodent girl, I got my own homework to do!" He threw his arm around her shoulder.

Nezu sighed and looked up at Nora.

"You shouldn't even still be in school...I can't belive you got expleled on you senior year.."

"Whoa, that was not my fault..ok it was..but in my defense, i'd like to say that they brought it on themselves."

"...You spray painted "The principle is an asshole" on the side of the building and broke three windows...how did they deserve that?"

"Hey don't swear in front of children!" He put his hands over Ed's ears.

"Oh please, he watches The Boondocks..."

"Really?"

"Excuse me!" the 13 year old interupted. "Who's going to help me with my homework?"

Nora pointed to Nezu "She is!" and dashed out the door.

"Ok, i'll help you Ed, what subject?"

"Math." He rumaged threw his backpack, pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Nezu.

"Hm, i'll tell you what...I don't really have the time to help you through this so how about you give me five bucks and i'll just do it for you?"

"Deal!"

Nezu quickly brushed through the math leaving three hours till her date after taking a shower and getting dressed. She wore tight black jeans with a black, silver studded belt. A green shirt with the words "I'm a zombie. One of the walking dead. Don't piss me off your I'll eat your brains" in black font and black and red skating sneakers. She only wore two pieces of jewlery. A necklace that had a silver Ahnk at the end and a single diamond ring on her pinky that she always wore. Mascara and deep red lipstick completed the look.

Those three hours were spent umpacking junk in her room.

"Hey Alley Cat! I'm going out in a few minutes...I don't know when i'll get back." Nezu yelled though the house

"Where are you going and will anyone else be with you?"

"I'll just be walking around town, and just a few kids I met at school."

"Ok, have a nice time and don't stay out to late."

"K! Bye!"

"Cya."

Nezu walked out the door towards the place she was meeting Naruto.

Ok, there you go..sorry it was short...once again: I'm sorry how the 2nd chapter came out...hopefully you understood it.

If anyone has any ideas on what nezumi and Naruto will do on there date please tell me cause I have none...

I hope this one doesn't go all stupid like chap. two, if it does i say i'm sorry now.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey loyal readers(i have few --')! Here's Chapter...were are we now?

(random person yells from off stage) Chapter 4!

Oh...really? Ok. Well, heres chapter 4! I hope it doesn't confuse you!

Oh yeah, I really want to thank Ozai! THANK YOU. I give you credit for this chapter . . Your idea was really good, I only tweaked it slightly. Thank you for giving me the idea! Yeah and I forgot to tell you peeps what Ed looks like . I can be so dumb P Ok so, he's 14 and he has basically the same kind of hair as Nora's except he has red steaks instead of green. And he's like 5' 4" (two inches shorter than Nezu, six inches shorter than Nora) That's all I got to say. Now on to the show!

Skip to Two Weeks Later! Naruto and Nezu's 3rd date

_(Like I said, I hope it don't confuzel any one . )_

"Alright, so let go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled. He wasn't wearing his normal attire. He had on a simple black shirt on with darkblue jeans. He wore green covers sneakers and a silver chain necklace.

"Yeah!" Nezu agreed. She had on a dark purple V-neck shirt, black jacket and black jeans. A pair of black platform shoes and her hair was up in a loose pony-tail.

They both hurried off to the resteruant that, according to Naruto, had the best ramen _(Damnit...i have this urge to capitalize the "r" in "ramen"...maybe that's because its just so good! . I could live off Ramen...oh yeah...back to the story . ) _ in Konoha.

---After the ramen---

"Hey Nezumi...you wanna go to my place to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Any particular movie you got in mind?"

They started walking in the direction of Naruto's place.

"How about a sacry movie? The Ring 2?"

"Please Naruto, that's not scary in the least...I was more scared when my little brother made me watch that stupid Veggietales shit when he was like two..."

Naruto laughed and suggested they watch Hostel.

"Sure, I've never seen that."

By the time they finished their conversation his house _Is it a house? Or is it an apartment? Apartment right? Oh well...) _ was in sight.

They reached the door and continued to go in.

"You can sit on the couch while I go find the DVD, i'll be right back."

"Ok." Nezumi gazed aroung the room before sitting. It was exactly what you would think his 'house' would look. Messy. Clothes scatterd over everything. Unwashed dishes in the sink. And basicly no furniture. Pretty much just a couch, TV, a small table and two chairs and he probally had a bed and a dresser. She couldn't tell from in the living room.

"Ok, found it!" Naruto said, walking from his bedroom.

He put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV. He sat down on the couch next to Nezu. Less than half way through the movie Naruto scooted closer to Nezu. Nezu, being completly aware of what he was doing she turned and faced him. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is that what you were getting to?"

"Uh...y-yeah." Naruto said, slightly surprized. A small blush spred across his face. She just smiled. Naruto leand in towards her and pressed his lips against her's passionately. She returned the kiss, lightly wraping her arms around his neck, his around her waist. They had kissed before on the 2nd date but not like this. Naruto slipped his tounge into her mouth. He started to slide his hands up her shirt.

"Naruto, no...this is only our 3rd date.." she said sligtly pushing him away.

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me you're still a virgin."

"...I...uh..Just because i'm not a virgin doesn't mean i'll sleep with every guy I go out with!" Her faced turned bright red.

Naruto sighed "Fine.." He moved closer to her.

"Ya know what Naruto, i'm just going to go home..." She stood up to leave when he pulled her back down by her wrist.

"Come on..we were having such a good time!" He pulled her closer and moved to kiss her again.

"No! I'm going home!" She yelled. Socrates jumped out from her purse and bit Naruto on the hand, causing him to let go of hers.

"OW! Damn rat!"

"I'm going home! And I don't wanna see you again Naruto! You're such a jackass!" Nezu quickly picked up her rat and left, slamming the door and left Naruto staring at his now bleeding hand.

With Nezu

She sat crying under the tree near the little stream she liked.

"AGH! That bastard! How could he try to keep me thaere when I was obviously not comfortable!"

"Nezu?...Nezumi, what happened?"

She quickly turned around to see Kiba with a worried expession o his face. He was wearing a tight red shirt with a black Jolly Roger on it _(That's a Skull and cross bones in case you're wondering) _ , black jeans, black worn out sneakers and a lit cigarette in his hand.

Nezu tried to quickly compose herself.

"Nothing...i'm fine." She gave him a pathetic smile and rubed her eyes.

"Yeah, sure you are." He said sarcastically. He sat down next to her.

"So where's Akamaru?"

"I left him at home, don't try to change the subject...What's wrong?"

"'Sigh'...It's Naruto..we broke up.."

"What! Did he dump you?"

"No..I dumped him." She told kiba what happened.

"What an ass."

"It's ok...it's just I thought he was nice..I'm just a really bad judge of character I guess..."

"Don't go and make yourself feel bad...just forget about him.."

"You're right. I just need to find somone I know enough to ask.." She looked at Kiba "Heh, i'd ask you but i'm sure you already have a girlfriend . huh?"

"Uh..heh, actually no."

"Oh!" Nezu blushed "Then...would you like to go somwere somtime?"

"Sure!...I'm mean..uh are you sure your over Naruto already?"

Nezumi laughed and smiled "Yeah, I knew it wouldn't last anyway...Naruto's not my type. I was just so upset that I wasn't able to tell that he was like that... So then you wanna go do somthing this weekend?"

"Yeah." Kiba placed the cigarette in his mouth and inhailed. As he was exhaling Nezu snatched it away from him.

"Kiba! Do you have any idea how bad this stuff is for you?"

"Do you have any idea how much you sound like a anti-smoking ad?"

"Kiba, i'm being serious!" She threw the cig. into the stream

"If it makes you feel better I only smoke when I'm under some kind of stress, I don't smoke just to smoke."

"'sigh' Well it still bothers me but I don't think i'm going to get somone as stubborn as you to stop doing somthing."

"That's true" They both let out a small laugh. Nezu glanced at her watch.

"OH SHIT! It's 12:30, I was suposed to be home like two hours ago! NORA'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Kiba broke out laughing.

"Shut up! We're technically dating now, he's going to kill YOU!"

"...WHAT! Hurry up! Get home! I don't want to be killed by a deranged overprotective older brother!"

"Ok i'll see you tomarro at school."

"Ok."

Nezu gave Kiba a quick wave goodbye and ran off. As soon as Nezu was out of sight he pulled out another cig. and lit it.

"I should probally get home too...damnit" at this thought he took a long drag on his cig., stood up and started towards his house.

At Nezu's House

Nezu quietly opened, entered, and closed the door. She tiptoed through the living room, up the steps and to her room.

"Phew..i made it..."

"Whoa Nezzie, you're home late!"

"SHH, Ed! You're going to wake up Nora!"

"No way, he gave me 20 bucks to go get him if got in to late!" Ed stuck his tounge out in a childish way and laughed "I love easy money!"

"Ed you greedy bastard!...I'll give you 40 bucks if you _don't _tell him!"

"Hmmm...ok."

Ed took her money and ran off.

"Phew, that was tooo close. Its like 1 in the morning...Nora would of freaked."

"Yeah..I think "freaked" covers it." Nora said from the doorway, Ed standing next to him.

"ED! You told! I gave you $40 to keep your trap shut!"

"Yeah well, $40 from you and $20 from Nora. I just got $60 for rippping off two idiots. Nora all you had to do was stay up a few hours later and you, Nezu, you trusted me. I'm going to bed. Night!"

The two elder siblings were left feeling quite stupid.

"Damnit Nezu! Where the fuck were you? What did you to do all night?"

"Nothing! We just got ramen and went to his place to watch a movie."

"You went to his place? You idiot!"

"NOTHING happend...sides..i broke it off with him.."

"Ok, but I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell do you smell like smoke?"

"I wasn't smoking if that's what you're thinking! I was just hanging out with somone that does."

".._Really_?" ( --thats not a thought (just makin' sure u know))

"Really."

"Ok then...'sigh' ...i'm going to go to sleep...Good night Nezumi! . ." _(he changes attitudes so quick..) _ He patted her on the head and left the room.

"Night." Nezu flopped down on her bed, her three rats curled up next to her. "Good night Socrates. Good night Flemel. Good night Spooky-Muffin.

END OF CHApTER 4

Ok ALL! sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. Chap 5 might take some time to get up...i have no idea what should happen . if you got any special ideas lemme know! I think this isn't as good as it could be...so ya know...just send 'em in. Or if you have any questions. And if you don't have an account on but u do have AIM...mines TruthTellerQoQ

I was hopin to fit Ed and Nora into the story more but it seems to be difficult...ok well i'm gonna cut off my rambleing and leave, BYES!


	5. Chapter 5

W00T!! I've made it to chap. 5!!!!! Ok, Nezu is in 11th grade and Ed is in 7th...Nora is out of school Oh yeah, **I'm changing Nezumi, Ed, and Noraneko's last name to Eikimono...I just like it better (my friend helped me pick it, u know who u r!) **. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, i have no spell check on my computer..i reread this chapter like 26 times and added soo much them what was originally written so it should be ok..sI hope the length is ok and sorry for the wait .'' ...Here we GOOOOOOOOO

"-Title-" 

Nezu's alarm clock started playing Vanilla by Gackt _(if u've nver heard of him or that song listen to it/him! its on youtube somewere!!!)_ The song she had set it to so she didn't have to listen to the irritating "buzzer".

Her hand reached from under the covers that she had became engulfed in over the night and clicked the "Off" button. She sighed from benieth the mass of fabric.

"Damn it...only 5 hours of sleep..." she said after quickly doing the math in her head. "I'm going to be tired alllll day..."

She flopped out of bed and stumbled twords the shower.

15 min. Later

She finished pulling on her red top over her gray, longsleeved shirt. She ran out of her room and down the hall to Ed's room. She quietly snuck into his room. She could see the big bump on the bed that was Ed, moving slightly up and down as he breathed. She tiptoed to his bed and steped onto it. She suddenly started jumping up and down on his matress.

"EEEEEDDDDDD!!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!!!!!!" She yeld.

"NEZZIE!! Just a few more minutes?!" he said desperetly trying to keep her from jumping on him.

"No way!! And I thought I told you not to call me that anymore!"

"Nezzie, Nezzie, Nezzie!!!"

She roughly pushed him out of his bed making a loud "thump".

"Ow."

"Now make sure you're downstairs in time to get breakfast!!!" She yelled a large smile spredding across her face. _"To bad I probally won't have this energy when I get to school. -- ..." _ She thought to herself, leaping off his bed making it more than half way to the door.

Nezumi ploped bread into the toaster and pulled the orange juice from the fridge. Shaking it as she walked toward the cubbord to retrive a cup. Di-en-Grey blasting in the backround.

She glanced at the clock, 30 minutes till she had to leave for school.

Ed plodded down the stairs, his hair wet from his shower and a towel hung over his sholders. He wore a tight black shirt and dark green cargo pants, no shoes as of yet.

"Think fast!!!!" Nezumi yelled as she chucked some toast at him,

He let out a surprized yelp as her tried to catch it. As soon as he had the piece of altered bread in his hands he turned his attention to his sister "Dude! What the fuck was that!?!?!?"

"Its your breakfast! Silly!"

"Why'd you throw it at me!?!?"

"...it's fast food."

Ed just sighed. Just then Nora came running down the steps, skiping two steps at a time. At the last step he tripped and fell flat on his face, dazed by the blow he just lay there for a few seconds.

Nezu and Ed just stared at his back...after a few seconds Ed strted laughing, Nezu just stood there.

"Nora, you're an idiot" she said blankly.

"I know" he mumbled to the floor. He slowly got up, shook it off and continued rushing through the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast from Nezu and let it sit inbetween his teeth.

"Hey! That was _my_ breakfast!"

Nora ignored her and continued to get ready. He jumped on one foot as he pulled on his combat boots. He grabbed his keys from the counter and headed for the door. Grabbing his dark green gym bag he opened the door.

"Igottogoori'llbelateBYE!!" He said in one breath and slammed the door. He jumped into his dark red Mini Cooper S and pulled out of the driv way, almost hitting the mailbox.

"What the hell was that about? Late for what?" Nezumi questioned after the door slamed shut.

"He finally got a job." Ed replied dully, slipping on his sneakers.

"Really? What does he do?"

"I dunno, he didn't say."

"Why'd he take his gym bag?"

"Probally his uniform or somthin'."

"...whatever..I'd better go too...I don't wanna be late. Bye Ed!"

"Cya!"

Nezu picked up her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. She patted her younger brother on his head and walked out the door.

"_sigh...no more energy..." _She hung her head and practitally drug her backpack to school.

At School

Nezumi ploped into her seat, she glanced at the clock. She was actually a little earlier today. She looked to her side. No Kiba.

"I wonder were he is.."

"Who?" a tall teen with long blonde hair asked from behind Nezumi, making her jump.

"_Whoa, that scared me...Is that a boy or a girl...?" _Nezu thought slightly confused_"...Well considering the voice i'd say boy."_

His hair was being held back in a high pony-tail letting some of his bangs loose, which covered his left eye _(it is his left eye right?)_ . He was wearing a simple red, long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans, a random green line going around the knee area. He was fiddling with a small clump of clay.

"Uhh...Kiba. Have you always been in this class?"

"Nope, I had to be moved into this class, 'cause i guess a whole class of held-back seinors was to much for the teacher to take..But I've never seen you're face before. New?

"Yeah, I just got here like a month ago..like in late September. I'm so glad I got to get here in time to see the leaves change colors, it's beautiful!"

"It is...so are you a Sophmore, un?"

"Yup..and you're a senior, but have been held back in english?"

"Exactly, I just don't see when I'm going to write a poem, or an essay for my life..so I constantly flunk!"

"What kind of stuff do you plan on getting into after school?"

"Somthing to do with art..mostly clay, un!" He said as he held up the random peice of clay.

"Fun! Art is awesome!"

"YEA!"

"Ok, may I have your attention please." Iruka said, interupting their convorsation. "I have just one paper I would like you to complete..After you have completed it you may use the rest of the period as a study hall."

He passed out the paper. A few kids just put it their notebooks without even glancing at it _(heh, that's what I do .)_ Nezu decided just to do it quickly so she wouldn't have to deal with it later._  
_

She had soon finished. Still no Kiba

"_I guess_ _he's sick..."she shruged "..or he'd probally be here by now.."_

Nezu turned around to the boy behind her. He was curently making a small version of the Venus de Milo but with arms. She watched him morf the clay to how he wanted and he procided to rip of the arms (just like the real thing).

"...That's really good..looks like the real thing."

"Yes...It's my favorite sculpture." He quickly slamed his hand down onto the work of art, crushing it.

"Why'd you do that?! It was really good!!"

"Well...you saw it didn't you?"

"Yeah.."

"And I did...and that's two poeple and thats good enough for me."

"But you could have kept it..."

"Yeah but I like this idea better."

"..But.." He just simply smiled at her. "Whatever.."

Nezu quickly realized sumthing and smiled smiled. "Heh heh..what's you're name??"

"Deidara! You?"

"Nezumi. You can just call me Nezu if you want."

"Ok...can I call you Umi?"

"Uhh..sure. No one's called me that before."

"Really? I like it!"

Skip to the Last 20 Minutes of Biology (2nd Period)

The whole class was just teaching of new matirial. The students were currently working on the worksheet he had them do, followed by their homework.

Nezu was concitrated on her work. She didn't notice Kiba had walked in and up to Mr. Hatake's desk _(. what? You didn't think I'd fit Kakashi is here? 3_ till he spoke.

"You're almost two hours late." A random voice in the class room spoke out 'That's nothing compared to you Kakashi!!!' " Shut up Naruto!" He glared at the teen siiting a few chairs from you. "And you're not allowd to call me Kakashi!!" He turned his attention back to the Inuzuka. "Did you sign in at the office?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, here's the papers you need to do. You can have Ms. Eikimono help catch up with what you missed today...I belive she takes good notes.."

"K.." He walked over and sat next to Nezu. Kakashi turned back to his little red book he had been reading.

"Hey, what I miss?"

"Hi, not much..I'll let you borrow my notes later. Why so late?"

"Heh..I just didn't feel like coming to English..getting out of science was just a bonus." He said slightly laughing. "So did I miss anything in English?"

"Nope, not really."

"So, you wanna do somthin' later after school? There this cafe' that just opened a few days ago. You wanna go check that out?"

"Sure!"

"Ok, i'll meet you once school lets out at the main entrance."

"Ok"

The rest of school had gone by slowly like normal _(i don't wanna bore you with the details) _. The bell rang and Nezu qiuckly got from her seat and walked down the hallways, stealthfully avoiding people. Weaving around the other teens she though to her self "_Damn freshman...they need to learn to not stop in the middle of the halls!! I didn't do it when I was a freshman at my old school!! Why should they!? And it's not just the freshman, the others do it too . ! Jesus, learn the rules of the 'road'..."_ when she unknowingly knocked someone over..her inner rant iterupted by the yelling of the girl.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Nezu promptly turned around (by this time the crowds in the halls were thinning out) and stared at the girl. She had pink hair and blueish-green eyes. _"Whoa, she's a unique one..hmmm, what to do...give her a 'comeback-insult' ?...Glare?...Ignore her?...I fancy the later ." _With that, just as she had turned to look, she turned away.

"HEY!! I was talking to you!" She yelled, now off the ground and quickly following Nezu.

Nezu was almost to her locker...she had no idea that "Pinky" as she now refured to her, was only a few steps behind her.

Nezu opened her locker, she never bothered to lock it. Why would she bring anything of value to _school_? She placed most of her books and notebooks she didn't have to or want to bother with.

"BOO!!" "Pinky" roughly slamed her hands onto Nezu's shoulders.

"AAAHH!!" Nezu jumped and without thinking she spun around and kicked whoever spooked her in the stomach.

Pinky, now on the floor rubbed her stomach. "Ooowww"

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRY!!" Nezumi quickly added to her action. "It was just a reaction!! I didn't mean to!! Hey your that one girl!"

"You're crazy.." Nezu helped her up and begun once agin to splurt out apoligies.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry! Oh and so was before...I guess I was being careless..But those damn morons who think it's ok to stop in the middle of the hall, they just make me really angry..so I push through the crowds cause they're slow..They really need to- Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pinky stared at her with a look of half amusment half irritatation...clearly becuase of her rant.

"It's ok, I understand the slow thing...I push people too." They both shared a short laugh. "And I guess I understand the reaction thing...I'm Skura Haruno by the way."

"Nezumi Eikimono...I'm kinda newish...I started..i think it was a month ago.

"Well its nice to meet you Nezumi."

"Same here, you can just call me Nezu."

"Ok...Well I gotta go..seeya 'round"

"Me too, bye!" Nezu shut her locker and dashed toward the main entrance, Sakura toward the opposite dirction.

Kiba was waiting at the entrance till Nezu came into veiw. They both headed in the direction of the cafe' together.

Ok well sorry this took so long to post...ya know...skool...and i got sick, whcih gave me some time to think, sleep and refresh my "imagination" but I just didn't feel like typing anything..yeah..i'm lazy...Dir-en-Grey is a Japanese metal band they rock!! I love this story and there is NO WAY IN HELL i'm going o stop writing it anytime soon. Oh and i'm putting some characters in here from later on in the sreies like Deidara and if u have a problem with it just tell me, i can always fill up spaces with my one characters.


End file.
